narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Hiruko (missing-nin)
is the main antagonist of Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire. He is a missing-nin of Konohagakure who wishes to plunge the world into a Fourth Great Shinobi World War, and then conquer it. Appearance Hiruko appears to be a white-haired boy with red eyes, dressed in an oversized, high-collared coat wrapped with three leather straps. Most of his body is covered in bandages, including his mouth and arms, so the only thing revealed would be the upper half of his face and hair. When taking some of his bandages off he can use them to attack. Despite his youthful appearance, he is actually closer in age to the Sannin. Without his coat on his hair seems to extend past his shoulders, and down to his hips. Abilities Though he was born with no natural special abilities, Hiruko compensates by using the Chimera Technique, a kinjutsu which he developed, allowing him to obtain Kekkei Genkai by integrating the bodies of other ninja with his own. Having already stolen four Kekkei Genkai from the other Great Nations, Hiruko possesses other abilities and physical traits from his victims, such as enhanced strength, and seeks to obtain more. In addition to these abilities, Hiruko and his followers are able to use the Chimera Technique to produce creatures that are literal chimeras, including a large, bird-like monster that molts explosive feathers and wolf-like beasts that attack using appendages resembling tentacles. Through his Chimera Technique, Hiruko has acquired four Kekkei Genkai: Steel Release, Swift Release, Dark Release, and Storm Release and also an Unnamed Three-eyed technique. It is unknown if he acquired more. In addition to this he also has a section on the palm of his hand where he can literally "absorb" the technique being thrown at him. Plot Overview A contemporary and former friend of the Sannin, Hiruko wished to become a strong shinobi, yet was born with no natural special abilities. To overcome this disadvantage he developed the Chimera Technique, a kinjutsu which would allow him to obtain the Kekkei Genkai of other ninja by fusing their bodies with his own. Some time after the Third Great Shinobi World War, Hiruko divulged his findings on the technique and left the village as a missing-nin. Dozens of years later, ninja possessing Kekkei Genkai begin disappearing from Kumogakure, Iwagakure, Kirigakure, and Sunagakure, leaving Konohagakure as the suspect and prompting rumors that they are preparing to rebel against the Land of Fire. While on a mission flying over Mount Shami, Sai falls under attack from a mysterious, bird-like monster. Team Kakashi soon arrives to rescue him, but encounter wolf-like monsters, and Naruto is injured in the struggle to escape. When Konoha ANBU are dispatched to investigate, they encounter Hiruko and his followers, Ichi, Ni, and San. Hiruko reassures his followers that there's nothing to worry about, then quickly dispatches the ANBU squad with his Chimera Technique, absorbing their Earth-nature chakra and using it manipulate the mountain itself, crushing them. With the other nations amassing troops on the borders of the Land of Fire and threatening to invade, Hiruko uses a genjutsu to project his image in the skies over Konoha and deliver a message, announcing that he intends to obtain the Kekkei Genkai of the Land of Fire, becoming immortal, and virtually invincible. With the combined power of Kekkei Genkai from all Five Great Nations, he plans to instigate a Fourth Great Shinobi World War and rule the world. With the plan in getting all of the Kekkei Genkai Hiruko eventually becomes interested in Kakashi's Sharingan. To get what he wants he goes as far as to controlling him. In order to carry out the rest of his goals, Hiruko has been biding his time so that he can draw power from the Sun's corona during a solar eclipse, which is now rapidly approaching. Trivia * translates roughly to, "a call to halt vulgarity". * Hiruko is also the deformed child, in Japanese Shinto mythology, of Izanami and Izanagi. * Hiruko (蛭子) can be translated to "leech child", a possible connection to the Chimera Jutsu's ability to "leech" the bloodline and nature affinity from his enemies, as well as his youthful appearance despite his age. * Hiruko shares his name with Sasori's puppet also called Hiruko. * Hiruko has the highest number of Kekkei Genkai in the entire series currently (although not his originally). * Storm Release, Swift Release, Steel Release and Dark Release each originates from the other four Great Ninja Countries, except Konoha. **Therefore, because it is confirmed that Storm Release originates from the Land of Lightning, the other three natures, Dark Release, Steel Release, and Swift Release, must originate from the Lands of Water, Earth, and Wind.